The field of the invention is wheeled vehicles and the invention relates more particularly to vehicles which have a front wheel operated by handlebars.
Applicant has several patents on the subject of steering stabilizers. One patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,878 which utilizes a piston which moves up and down on threads as the handlebars are turned. Another steering stabilizer is shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,962. This patent utilizes a fixed vane and a variable vane. One vane is fixed to the frame and the other vane is fixed to the stem.
Another steering stabilizer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,514 which utilizes a vane supported by the frame which is held in an arcuate reservoir which is supported by the handlebars.
Various other vane operated hydraulic members are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,957,997 and 4,893,700. A very early steering stabilizer which utilizes friction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 582,279.
One style of bicycle which is growing rapidly is referred to as a "mountain bicycle". This bicycle is often used in rough terrain. Occasionally the front wheel will strike a rut or a small crevice and cause the rider to lose control. The steering stabilizers of the type set forth in applicant's earlier patents are basically designed for use on motorcycles or all terrain vehicles, but the same action would be useful for mountain bicycles. Unfortunately, these earlier devices are relatively heavy and mountain bicycles are designed to be very sturdy but also to be very light. Furthermore, the mountain bicycle has a relatively small frame as compared to a motorcycle or all terrain vehicle and the prior art stabilizers have no place to be mounted on a mountain bike. Furthermore, it is desirable that a stabilizer useful for mountain bicycles can be added to an existing mountain bicycle without any change to the frame or stem thereof so that it can be used as an accessory or add-on feature.